Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structured illumination microscope, a structured illumination method, and a program.
Background
Within microscope apparatuses, there is a super-resolution microscope that makes possible observation exceeding the resolution of an optical system.
Structured illumination microscopy (SIM) is known as one aspect of the super-resolution microscope, wherein a super-resolution image of a specimen is generated by illuminating a specimen with spatially modulated illumination light to obtain a modulated image and demodulating the modulated image (for example, refer to U.S. Reissued Patent Invention No. 38,307). In this method, a light flux exited from a light source is branched into a plurality of light fluxes by a diffraction grating or the like, and a modulated image of the specimen is obtained by illuminating the specimen with an interference fringe, which is formed by making the light fluxes interfere with each other in the vicinity of a specimen.